Megaman Skyra
by Ryden-X
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on a series that I've made to happen after the events in Megaman Star Force. It's darker and more serious in nature. Read as a young boy unites with data, to solve his biggest issues.


Episode 1: Mysterious! The grid door, ZK is born.

It circles to a blue sky; patches of clouds are like potatoes and gravy, you can see the sun shining down as if aiming straight at you. It's UV rays piercing your eyes, as it shines brightly.

A boy, sat down looking at the blue sky, he extends his arm that is covered in a red shirt with golden rings at the risk which then from the other side of the rings shoots out more red shirt, which ends at his tan hands. He takes one other hand and adjusted his gray goggles with triangular green glass glimmering as the sun hit them.

"He looks at the sky again, he sees many lines and streaks, rainbow lines that extend from the heavens seeking into the ground and circles that move on their own in a strange triangular fashion. The wind blows the boys spiky black hair that extended back into 3 strands. He reaches into his blue shorts and pulls out a G.buster. It's called a Gig buster and is used to destroy many viruses outside of the net.

He goes to pull out his G.buster to look at it. He reaches into his blue shorts and pulls it out. It's silver edges illuminating in the light the sun burst out. He takes it and peeks at the red covering that protects those wielding it from the harmful gig rays it produces. He blinks his green eyes and stands up on his feet that are covered with black boots that extend almost to his blue shorts. He takes his tan hands and grips the gun tightly. A virus is in site. He quickly takes one hand off the gun to tighten his brown cape that hangs around his neck upper to the red shirt with a gray neck zipper he wore. A single drop of sweat falls off of his chin…"It's a met G" He thought, as he got ready to shoot.

The little being with a hardhat, which underneath hides a black ball with eyes, walks about with a pick axe and a clear spiky emblem on it's helmet. It spots the boy and begins its onslaught! The boy seeing this jumps backward onto the grass he stood on. It takes to the side of the two as the camera pans to the boy then the met. "Heh, so that's the best you can do?" The boy charges at the met from the front, the camera turns so the met is facing the boy dead on! The boy takes a turn to the right, white dust kicking up from the ground. The camera then pans up close to the met, the green safety cross glaring up from the sun. The camera then pans out! The met still in site but now in the air. It slams its pickaxe into the ground! The camera pans to the boy who sees the waves coming toward him.

He jumps nearly avoiding the blast the waves made colliding with each other. The camera scrolls to the back of the boy, he holds the gun straight at the Met. The met looks at him in the distance the bright green grass being blown steadily as the wind blew. The camera pans to the front of the boy showing his tan face which his green eyes look angrily as if looking at you. "So you're one of new viruses that have been coming threw the grid line? " He takes up his gun," Well I guess this is it huh?" As he gets ready to shoot, cubes appear from behind him and begin producing Met G's. Now looking nervous he just focuses ahead. "Man…If only I had listened to Miuoko and Shiniski man…"

The screen goes blurry.

It centers on a house that has a dark roof, the outside has white walls, and green window ceils, a front lawn with a gold-gated fence. An elderly man comes up walking along gray blocks on the grass, that lead to the orange door that goes inside the house. Before he enters he rubs his gray beard and rings the doorbell, which gave off a bird chirp with a jingle following it. He wait standing with his dark red shirt, which had black buttons that extended down to his gray pants, with black old fashioned shoes. A woman comes to the door wearing a white apron, which covered a purple drop down skirt with a red shirt. She has purple hair with a large ponytail at the back. She grins letting the old man in. She retires to her kitchen where the fragrances of blue berry muffins cover. The old man gets happy cause he also smells roast! Oh how he loves roast on such a day as this. Then they here foot steps. Down comes the boy described earlier.

He sits down at the table, which was gleaming with food just cooked by the purple cook, " Zenkai? How many times do I have to tell you? You can't bring your cape down to dinner! Now go take off your cloths and put on something more suitable for dinner. Zenkai stares over slyly," What's the deal anyway? Not like we've got anybody important coming over. I don't see any shame in me eating with this on? What about you pops?" The old man rubs his gray metallic core, which lies on his two faced head. " Well Zenkai, you must listen to Miuoko, she's got one thing right, you don't want to get that cape of yours dirty do you?" Miuoko looks over at them, "Shiniski thank you for the back up. Now Zenkai there are some cloths that are awaiting you."

Zenkai gets up and heads back up brown steps heading back to his room. He pulls off his shirt reveling a white undershirt. It pans to the side of his face, his eyes looking depressed, " Man, this is goanna suck…" He says as he holds up a striped blue and green shirt with the logo winner inscribed on it. The logo screams at him as it has winner with green letters and a stinging yellow outline. He walks downstairs, and sees that they have already begun eating. Zenkai rushes to the table. " Hey weren't you at least going to save me any?" He grabs his plate and starts chewing rapidly. " Zenkai slow down before you get a crash ha ha ha." She says as she covers her mouth from laughing. It pans outside the house to see the lights on the house lit up light yellow, the light illuminates the bushes that are by the now dark green window-ceils.

Later that night…

Zenkai is in his bed with his blue blanket covering him. His hand extends out of the right side of his bed almost to the wood floor with a red carpet in the middle that has a helmet design of Zero imbedded in it. As he sleeps he hares a loud racket come from downstairs. His eyes dart open. He rushes out of his bed and down stairs. Shiniski has fallen, looking with horror he rushes over to aid him.

The next morning…

"What do you mean? Zenkai! I won't allow it!" Shows Zenkai putting on his goggles, "I can't allow you to leave! Not like this…I know you're well on your way to becoming an adult, even at your age…It doesn't mean you have to run off again searching for a cure you know doesn't exist." Zenkai looks at her sternly, " Listen, I'm not doing this because I want to…It's because I have to. His lives on the line, Let me go sis. I've gotta do something…He won't last until 5 years from now…that's how the virus works…" Miuoko looks tenderly at him, tears beginning to swirl up inside her blue eyes. "Alright Zenkai…But remember this, we've talked about this many times…You always running away, and here I find you doing it again…Go…Go and find this cure…We've already talked to the doctors and they've said nothing in today's world can save him! Not even the greatest new vaccines…" She wipes away her tears, " Zenkai, why do you put yourself at risk like this? Why do you continue to abuse yourself?" Zenkai stares at the floor getting ready to leap from his window onto the rooftops. "Because…it's my call of duty! I've gotta life to save…and it lies out there…" He points to the streets that are now glittering with rainbow lines. Miuoko stops and lies on her knees, she now sensed that Zenkai truly must be something from another world…but what is he…could he truly see grid lines…and if so…was he like the legend Omega Xis? Zenkai opens the window and darts out to the rooftops. Miuoko runs to the window to see him jumping and running on air…" My god…He truly is something else…"

It pans to a building; there are many sphere shaped police vehicles. A man steps out with lazy eyes a fluffy beard a pipe and a detective coat. He wears brown pants a white button shirt; black shoes and carries a Gig Buster. "Alright men! What's the current situation on the grid line? A trooper dressed in a tight blue uniform that has a yellow star emblem embedded on the front with a white heading rushes over to the commander. " Sir! Various fractures in the grid sir! Many people at risk right now Sir! Many other things such as humans, pets, computers, even normal pastimes at risk SIR! The detective slams his fist into the trooper's head. "Murphy! Please spare me the agonies of your fad pastimes. We've got bigger fish to fry; we must get to the bottom of the grid fracture pronto! Mac" An ace trooper comes over in green and purple uniform. He comes like a ninja to the side of the detective. "At your service commander." The detective looks at Mac, good to hear! Now let's get this show on the road."

It goes back to Zenkai who's now wandering on top of a grid line. As he walks he wonders to himself about what Miuoko had said "There is no cure for the virus…Even the doctors said nothing could be done…I've tried my hardest too…I don't want you risking everything because of him…" Those thoughts and more mixed emotions came racing back to Zenkai. "Arh! What is this? Are these mem waves? " The waves become lighter and lighter…Then Zenkai finds himself laying down in a grassy pasture. He looks around to check his surroundings…He notices a fresh breeze and plenty of sunshine, something he hasn't seen since summer ended last. " For some reason, I feel a lot more remorseful…Wait! I'm inside the waves? So such a place does exist…but how…I never stepped threw anything…"He reaches into his pocket to check for the gun he had, he pulls to it, then he hears a strange noise. He turns around to see a met G. " A met G? These things are way dangerous…More dangerous than the normal Meta virus. The met G looks over at Zenkai, then after begins its attack! It slams on the ground making waves come from the pickaxe! " No way! You're not taking me down!" Zenkai doges the first blow to him, then he rushes at the met G. then is about to fire when he stops. That met had then sent 3 more waves, for the waves that came from it first had split! Zenkai rushes to the left, the camera pans at the carnage the waves have done to the ground behind Zenkai," Whoa…They explode after contact?"

Then cubes start appearing behind him out of the damage. Zenkai sees this…then the memories of Miuoko and Shiniski start coming back…"No…I won't lose here…not here…" Then in the distance, he sees a distortion making the area he was in stat icy. "A…A…A…ARE…You in need of help? I shall lend you my strength for your greatest needs, after which you'll help me fulfill mine. Do you accept?" Zenkai looking shaken by the fact everything around him is frozen, asked the being one question," A cure…would I be able to find a cure for my father?" The being turns to an orb, which floats up and down meaning to say yes in a manor of being mysterious. "Zenkai that is your name right? I am the cure to all diseases on this planet, I am the memory, and with me, you shall bring great pleasure to all the people of Terra. Zenkai looks down at the ground. "Are you sure…Why have you chosen me?" The mysterious creature starts to fade, " I haven't much more time in this state…I can give you more answers if you accept my offer to you…After which if you don't, you shall be destroyed here, because the barrier that I have made will collapse taking in everything around it." Zenkai looks, and knows he can probably wing it out if he tried…but no dice. "Alright! I'll take you up on your offer! If it's to save a life count me in!

The being jumps straight into Zenkai, a bright light engulfs the area that Zenkai stood at. Out of the light walks a being in blue with spikes sticking out of it's head as if like a hedgehog, it has a blue then goes from a white plaid all the way down to it's shoes which are blue with a golden ring attached to the shoes. Zenkai notices that he himself…is this blue wonder.

"You are now known as Megaman ZK, Megaman Zeta Kydor, my full name…but I guess you can have the Z because your first name implies Zenkai." Zenkai looking over confident looks over at the distortion door. " What's that over there?" Zeta gains some insight," Hmm, it appears to be a grid door, although that one was never there before…shall we give it a go Zenkai?" Zenkai looks uneasily the door but gains a grin. " Heh, for some reason I feel like I can take on anything, sides! The cure may lie beyond that door! Let's go Zeta! And they rush into the next area!

What are the reasons behind this mysterious force that has merged with Zenkai? What is this door that they are going threw? Find out in the next episode of MEGAMAN SKYRA!

NEXT EPISODE: Nalpalm bombs for a dinner!


End file.
